Two sides to one man
by PenguinKnox
Summary: Lillian didn't expect to find out what she did when she went to vist her long time boyfriend Bo. And his suprise isn't about Vincent...reviews keep me going so write some...sorry i haven't written i'm back tho! better than ever!
1. The Almost Perfect Secret

Bo paced slowly at first and then faster and faster. She had never been late before and Vincent would guard her with his life. He walked up to his room and changed for a small self-service at church. He slicked his hair back and watched his reflection. No one would know he was a co-serial killer. That included his life long girlfriend, Lillian.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A old rusted and somewhat reliable trucked pulled into the driveway of seemingly empty house. A female gazed up at the house. She stared in amazement. Her male driver watched her and then turned off the truck. They hopped out of the truck. The male grabbed her bags out of the back of the truck and walked with her to the porch.

"God Vincent, I haven't been here for ages." The woman said. Vincent gave a nod and opened the door. All the lights were off and the house was silent. The woman grabbed her things from the struggling Vincent and put them in the living room. He shut the door and started turning on the lights. The woman walked the familiar territory and examined the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Vincent, I'm going to walk around ok?" He poked his head out of the kitchen and gave a nod. She left the room and walked out the door. It was a pleasant night. There was a slight warm breeze flowing through the abandoned streets and the stars could be seen for miles. The street lights flickered here and there. But it was all recognizable to Lillian Argyle. She had lived here as a child. She turned the corner and looked at everything, it was all the same. She walked a bit and happily jumped into memories.

"Who are you?" Lillian gave a frightened jump and turned around. A shadowed man stood on the far side of the church.

"Who are you?" She retorted. The man walked out of the shadows. They looked each other up and down.

"Well I'll be god-damned." Bo muttered.

"The way you talk you will be."Lillian replied and ran to him. He picked her up and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Bo replied and kissed her roughly. Lillian broke the kissed and rubbed his cheek.

"I love you." She said. Bo smiled and kissed her again. He placed her back on the ground and they headed back to the house.

"What took you so long getting here?" He asked as they entered the driveway.

"Traffic was murder." Lillian replied.

"How long are you staying for this time?" Bo asked. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I have classes and such." She replied and took his hand. They walked onto the porch and stood there for a minute.

"You look beautiful." He mentioned and opened the door for her. Vincent was no-where in sight and it didn't sound like he was around. "He won't be back until tomorrow morning. He's watching for those people that have been stealing things from the Museum." Lillian nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't inherit a luck for crafting. Because if you did we wouldn't have ever met." Lillian said pulled him toward her.

"Is that so?" Bo replied.

"Yep, remember my cousin James was in shop with you and you went to a bunch of his parties. Then we met at his first of the summer parties." Bo nodded. He remembered how she had shown up with a group of junkies. She had worn a white polo and a matching white skirt and sandles. With her red hair in soft curls and just the right amount of make-up.

"Yeah, I guess what was a good thing." He replied and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She opened her mouth just enough for him to explore. She pulled back slightly and licked his lips. "You were always a big tease."

"Oh was I. How about this," She said and trailed her head from his neck to his abs down to his belt. She hooked her thumb into the inside of the top part of his pants. She ran her thumb around the front part of his waist and pushed harder in some parts. This sent shivers down Bo's spine and started to excite him slightly. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Lillian was laying peacefully next to, a still panting, Bo. She held his hand and felt the marks around his wrists, she felt the toughness of his hands and fingers. She kissed each one of them. She knew is mother had done that, that was no secret between them. She had cared until he said she didn't have to.

Bo rested his head on her chest. She could feel the sweat on his face. She rubbed his forehead and kissed him. She sat up and redressed. Bo did the same. Lillian walked downstairs and grabbed her bags and ran back upstairs. She walked into the guest room. She took a side glance across the hall into Trudy's room. She turned and started to unpack her suitcases. Her room was slightly smaller than Bo's. It only contained a bed, a small nightstand, a desk, a standing mirror, and a small dresser. She placed all her clothes in the dresser and dressed for bed. Bo knocked at her door and walked in.

"Lily, are you sleeping yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." She replied. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you." She nodded. "Nothing will happen to you as long as you stay here and love me."

"Yeah, I know. But nothing would happen to me anyway because you love me too much." Lily replied and turned to kiss him. She started to pull away, but Bo kept her in place.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear. She gave a slight shiver and pulled away from him.

"I love you too," She replied and climbed under her covers and went to sleep. Bo turned off the lights and shut the door. He walked calmly down the hallway and then sprinted down the stairs. He hastily turned the lights off and ran out the door. He jogged to the House of Wax that was perched on a hill over looking the entire town. He walked around the back and entered through the cellar doors.

"Vincent, hey Vincent." Bo yelled. Vincent's head jerked up and away from his work. "Great work on this one." Vincent nodded. "Careful on the eye coloring though."

"What shall we dress this one in?" Bo muttered to no one in perticular. Vincent pointed to the clothes he had layed on the chair. "Nice picks Vincent. Do you think you'll like having Lily around?" Vincent gave a nod and a shallow grunt. "Yeah, what would you say if I told you I wanted to marry her?"

Vincent thought for a moment and concentrated on his work. He gave a shrug. Bo walked upstairs to the main floor of the House of Wax. Vincent had caught the boy stealing small sculptures from the museum. He had trapped him in the corner and slit his throat quickly and without hestitation. Bo had made it specifically clear that Lillian was to know nothing about what went on in the Museum at night or during the day for that matter. Bo had been able to keep this secret for almost five years, but what he didn't know was Lillian was soon to find out.


	2. I Promise I'll Never Hurt You

Section 2...

Lillian woke the next morning to a silent house. The sun was up and the wind was still slightly blowing. She got up and checked her watch. 7:14 a.m. it read. She had always gotten up early. Usually she would have been up 14 minutes earlier, that was if Trudy was still around. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She started making a fresh pot of coffee. The dishes in the sink were piling up and the trash was giving off an interesting odor. As the coffee was made she quickly washed the dishes and put them away in the same place they had been in before. She also made a quick attempt to take out the several bags of trash that infested one corner of the kitchen.

As she walked through the living room she saw that Bo was sleeping on the couch. Lillian picked up a blanket and threw it over him. Then she ran upstairs to take a quick shower. When she was done and had dressed in some relaxed clothes she walked back downstairs to see that Bo had woken up. He turned around and smiled at her as she entered the kitchen.

"I see you did the dishes and took the trash out. You didn't have to, really, Vincent was supposed to load them in the truck so he could dump them today." Bo explained and kissed her good morning.

"Couldn't help it, force of habit." She said.

"This is force of habit too." Bo said and pushed her back up against the sink. He started kissing her harder and harder, and she could feel him getting harder and harder, as he did. She pushed him away as they heard Vincent walking down the stairs.

"Later," She whispered. Vincent entered the kitchen and looked at them. He stood for a few moments then sat down. Bo sat down too. Lillian put out a box of cereal and the milk.

"Vincent, today you and me will go dump the trash, after breakfast." Bo told him. Vincent nodded. "Didn't she do a nice job with the kitchen?" Vincent nodded again and started eating. Lillian smiled at Bo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Bo and Vincent climb into the truck and drove down to the dumping pit. Lillian, sick of being bored, left the house and started walking around town. She came to the road that lead to the House of Wax. She had never been entirely interested in the building. Of course there were interesting concepts too it, this was not the reason. She walked the steps to the door. She gave it a slight push and it swung open. Lillian walked in cautiously.

From what she remembered there had been a few more wax figures add over time. She observed the room carefully. Someone had been through earlier, she could see a trail of footsteps in the dust on the floor. She walked around the parlor room and then into the kitchen. She walked around the kitchen and looked at the figures. The Happy Maid was half melted from sitting in front of the window. All the dishes were sitting in their proper place. She remembered when the kitchen was being refinished after a massive heat wave ran through Ambrose. She turned to her left and saw an open door. Lillian walked down into the basement of the massive wax house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Vincent returned to the house about an hour later. Bo expected Lillian to have a small lunch ready upon their return, as she always had. They walked into a silent and scentless house. Bo motioned for Vincent to stay on the porch as he walked through the house.

"Babe? Lillian? Lily? Baby?" Bo recieved no answer. His anger grew and he ran back through the door. "Vincent, stay here until she comes back." Bo ordered and ran down the road to the center of town. He looked in all the shops and scanned the church. There was no sign of her.

_I don't think she'd go in there. She's terrified._ Bo thought, but walked up to the House of Wax anyway. He noticed that the door had been pushed open. _Shit._ He ran up the steps and through the house. _She wouldn't be that dumb would she?_ He ran into the kitchen and saw that the basement door was open. He was furious. He pushed the Happy Maid out of the way, causing her to fall over.

"Babe? Lillian, come out. Come on, it's me, Bo." He said as he walked down the steps.

Lillian had heard him enter the house and hid. She wanted to leave, but didn't want to die in the process. She quickly hid behind a mound of discarded boxes. Her breath quickened and became raspy. _Don't find me please._ She thought as tears started to roll down her face.

When she had walked downstairs she had seen Vincent's little creations; different animals, shapes, and colors. Then she had walked into the waxing room. She had seen, what seemed to be, a wax body waiting to be finished. But upon inspection she had seen that the unfinished wax body was a human. A dead human. She started to scream and cry. She was paralized with fear when Bo walked into the house, leaving her trapped.

Bo walked past the boxes that Lillian used as a sanctuary. He saw that she had been down there and probably still was.

"Baby, if you come out now I won't hurt you." Bo bargained. Lillian began to panic. She knew she was going to die. She gave a small sniffle. The noise directly sounded in Bo's ears and sent him straight to the boxes. "Hey baby." He said and pulled her off the floor by her hair. She shook with fear and cried.

"Please, d-d-don't hurt m-me. Y-you promised I-I'd be s-safe." She choked. "Y-you s-s-said you wouldn't hurt m-m-me." She cried. Bo watched her cry and beg. He pulled her over to a long steel table and threw her on it. She didn't struggle. The reality of death was screaming in her brain. Bo hovered over her, he picked up a rusted knife.

"I never liked seeing you cry," Bo said and wiped her eyes for her. He held a knife in his hand. Lillian noticed it.

"Please, you said you loved me. I love you, please." She whispered holding back tears. A pang of regret hit Bo's stomach. She moved her hand toward his and touched it. He gripped it tightly and released the knife from his hand.

"You're going to leave me now, and you're going to leave Vincent. You'll tell everyone." He said angrily.

"No, no. I'll stay here with you and Vincent. I love you please, you don't want to do this please." She said and looked into his eyes. "Please." Bo looked into her eyes, and she looked back. He kicked the knife away and lifted her up. She looked at him.

"Do it if you're going to do it." She said. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "Love me still please. I was angry and worried and please don't hate me." Lillian looked at him, he was remorse full. She rubbed his face.

"I love you, still. But I don't love this. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't want you touching me right now. I don't like this, I can't stand this! This is horrible! What you did to this person! Why would you do that?!" Lillian yelled and hit him. He held her wrists and forced her back on the table.

"You shouldn't make a fuss, do you know how easily things can switch on you." Bo said angrily. Vincent walked down the steps to the basement.

"VINCENT!" Lillian screamed. "Please help me." Bo turned and looked at Vincent who stood in his place.

"He helps, Lillian. Does most of this for me." Bo said, Vincent walked closer to them and revealed a knife he had in his hand.

"Don't let him hurt me, please. I just don't like you doing this, please stop. Please!" Lillian screamed and started to cry again. She closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. Bo waved away Vincent. Vincent retreated upstairs and left the building. Bo leaned in and kissed her face gently. He tasted her tears on his lips.

"I could never hurt you, only scare you." He whispered and let go of her wrists. She shook and cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian opened her eyes and was sleeping next to Bo. They were back at the house. She barely remembered a thing. She moved off the bed and sat on the far side of his nightstand. She started to cry and rock back and forth.

"He wouldn't hurt you," She kept muttering to herself. Bo slowly woke up and heard her. He got off the bed and knelt down by her. The moon shown in perfectly and landed at her feet, letting him see where she was. He went to touch her when she moved further away. He tried again to the same results. "Don't touch me." She whispered and forced herself against the wall.

"What's wrong? You're hysterical. It's me your love Bo. Come on, Baby. Don't you trust me." He asked. He had knocked her out with a mild seditive which had kept her asleep most of the night.

"Bo...Bo..." She muttered. He touched her hand and pulled her closer.

"Come here, it'll be ok." He said and pulled her into his lap. She held on to his neck as he rocked her slowly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied. _It was a really messed up horrible dream._ She thought. Bo lifted her back into bed and held her closely.


	3. More Work To Be Done

Section 3..

For the next few days Bo kept Lillian under close watch. He made sure she stayed in the house and didn't leave.

"Bo, since Vincent's gone again, doing whatever it is that he does when he's not here. Do you wanna.." Lillian teased.

"Yeah, in a minute." He said concentrating on, what seemed to be, blueprints. Lillian looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He replied shortly.

"Then why aren't you jumping on this wholesome oppertunity?" She asked him.

"Because I'm fucking busy that's why." He yelled angrily.

"Fine fuck you too!" She yelled and shoved her chair back and walked out of the kitchen. She walked through the living room out onto the porch. She sat on a the railing and looked at the deserted town. Bo watched her from the kitchen. He had been slightly forcible in keeping her in and he slightly ignored her most of the time.

_She's got a right to be pissed. You deserved that. _ He thought. He left the blueprints and walked out onto the porch. Lillian didn't turn around, she knew he was there, but decided to ignore him instead. She needed to get her point across. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She still ignored him. He lifted her off the railing.

"You can't ignore me forever." He whispered. Bo started to kiss her down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

A rumbled came from the far side of town. Bo looked up and watched as an identical truck to his own sped through town. It came to a sudden stop as it entered the driveway. A scruffy and ruff looking man sat in the driver's seat. Three uncertain men got out of the passenger's door. The truck quickly pulled away and left just as fast as it came.

"Can I help you fellas?" Bo asked as put Lillian back on the railing.

"Do you happen to know who owns the gas station? Our truck died and it might be the battery." One of the men spoke up.

"Yeah, I do. Hi, I'm Bo. You fellas look thirsty, Lillian, take these guys inside and get them something to eat and drink. I'll take him down to get a battery." Bo said. Lillian silently nodded and got off the railing.

"Come on in." Lillian said and escorted two of the three gentlemen into the house. Bo and the other man walked off. "What brings you to Ambrose?"

"We were heading to a camping sight, but the road sign said 'Road closed use detour' and we ended up here. I'm Rick by the way. This is Michael. The other guy that was with us was Travis. You haven't seen a guy around here about yay high, golden surfer hair, with a big blue sweater on have you?" Rick asked as she sat them down.

"No. Why was he with you?" Lillian asked and got down a plate of homemade cookies and some glasses. "What would you like to drink? Milk, water, beer, whiskey, bourbon." Lillian asked.

"Water'll be fine for both of us." Michael said. "Yeah, he went to look for help about two hours ago and never showed back up. We can't get hold of him on his cell phone either."

"Yeah, that's the only problem with Ambrose, not the best reception here." Lillian laughed and placed of ice water on the table. "Ambrose isn't big. He'll probably turn up."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Michael asked slightly embarassed.

"Yes of course. Upstairs second on your left." She told him. He quickly stood up and ran off to the bathroom.

"Weak bladder." Rick commented. Lillian nodded. "Is that a real wax museum on the hill? The guy that dropped us off said it was entirely made of wax."

"Yep, I know the person that made it. Well designed it." Lillian said proudly. "You don't happen to know who dropped you do you?"

"No, never caught his name." Rick replied.

"Come on lets sit outside, it's cooler outside than in here." Lillian said and picked up the glasses and the plate of cookies. "We'll be outside on the porch." She yelled upstairs before they left the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Travis walked into the gas station a few minutes later. Bo pointed him in the direction of the car/truck batteries.

"Did you happen to see a pretty built guy with a big blue sweater anytime today?" Travis asked as he looked for the type he needed.

"Nope, Ambrose usually doesn't get visitors. I would have seen him. Sorry." Bo replied and pretended to check the till.

"Damn, you don't carry the kind I need." Travis said.

"Sorry about that. I'll give you and your friends to town tomorrow. It's a good two hour ride to the nearest town." Bo offered.

"Is there a hotel in town?" Travis asked.

"Nope, you and your buddies can stay at my house. Lillian likes cooking for lots of people." Bo said and locked up the gas station. They started their walk back.

"So that chick, is she your sister?" Travis asked. "She's really pretty."

"No, my five year girlfriend." Bo replied defensively. "Yeah, she is."

"Oh, well David must be running around here somewhere. He's like attracted to every chick he sees." Travis laughed. Bo forced a small chuckle. They walked up the driveway and to the house.

"Hey guys." Lillian said when she saw them.

"Where's Mike?" Travis asked.

"Inside taken a piss as usual. He should have been back out by now." Rick replied and looked at his watch.

"I'll go look for him." Lillian offered and started to stand up when Bo pushed her back down.

"I'll go, ask them what they'd like to eat for dinner." Bo said and walked into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo returned a few minutes later by himself. He had changed his clothes and made Lillian flush.

"He wasn't upstairs." Bo said non-chalantely.

"He walked up there and he didn't come back down." Rick replied.

"Maybe he went outside through the back door." Bo mentioned.

"So what he's roaming around here?" Travis asked. Lillian watched and hoped a fight didn't break out.

"We'll go looking for him." Bo said and stood up.

"We'll be back in a bit." He told Lillian and kissed her. "Stay here just incase he decides to show back up." She nodded and walked back into the house to find something to make.

The three men walked down the street to Ambrose. Bo opened up all the shops and the building. They didn't find Michael.

"What about up there?" Travis suggested and pointed toward the House of Wax.

"The Museum? No, that place has been locked up no one goes up there." Bo replied and started to walk back home.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Rick said and started walking to it. Bo and Travis walked behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house Lillian was making a feast. She had potatoes boiling, buns baking in the oven, and venisen frying in a pan on the stove. She heard the front door open and close and one set of footsteps.

"Bo, you didn't lose those boys did you?" Lillian asked and walked into the living room. Vincent stood with blood covering his face. "Jesus christ!" Lillian yelled and ran over to him. "Come on hurry up." She said and walked him into the kitchen. She sat him down and got a towel and soaked it with hot water. He removed the wax mask that concealed what he really looked like. He had does this many times before in Lillian presences. She didn't wince or panic.

"Here, careful." She said and started to wipe the blood off his face. "What did you fight with? A bear?" Vincent laughed and shook his head. "No? Oh, maybe you shouldn't go out before dark anymore." She finished cleaning his face and handed him the first aid kit.

"Do you want to bandage yourself or do you me to do it?" He pointed to her. "Ok, here wipe off your mask." She said and handed him the towel. She dug through the kit for the bandages and finally managed to find two. She put them over the biggest cuts and put gause over the rest.

"Keep that off until Bo gets home." Lillian said, Vincent shook his head and pointed to the food. "Oh, three guys showed up here earlier. They were looking for a truck battery and their friend. Well now two of the four guys are missing and Bo is helping them look for him. Maybe you should eat in your room." Vincent nodded. He knew she didn't like to discard him like that, but he also knew that it would be very awkward for strangers to eat with him. Vincent stood up and started to walk upstairs.

"I'll bring you a plate when it's done." Lillian said, he nodded and walked to his room. She felt horrible for making him leave.

The group made it back twenty minutes later. Lillian had cleaned up the blood from Vincent and finished dinner. As she was walking back downstairs they walked in.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"Nope, they'll come here eventually." Bo said and walked into the kitchen.

"You can wash up at the sink in the kitchen." Lillian said and pulled Bo aside. "Vincent's been hurt. I don't know what he did, but he walked in and he was all cut up. He's upstairs eating right now." Bo nodded. He would have to deal with Vincent later.

"Ok," He replied and walked into the kitchen. Lillian had everything set out on the table and left the guys to eat.

"Doesn't she eat?" Rick asked.

"She did before we came back." Bo replied.

"Great cooking!" Travis commented and continued to stuff his face.

"Babe, hey babe can you run upstairs and flip the black switch to turn the street lights on?" Bo asked.

"Sure," Lillian replied and walked upstairs. She past Vincent's room. He had the door closed, but she could hear him clinking his plate. She past her own room and the bathroom and walked into Bo's room. She turned on the main light and found the black switch. She turned it until it clicked and the street lights flickered to life. She past Vincent's room again and knocked on the door.

"Vin, are you in there still?" He walked to the door and opened it. "You can put your mask on if you'd like. Bo wants to talk to you later." She finished and left.

Downstairs the three men thought about possible places that Michael and David could be.

"Are you sure that there's not a basement to the museum? Maybe he got hooked up on that. We have to go back, we didn't check upstairs either." Travis said. Lillian walked downstairs and into the kitchen she motioned for Bo to follow her. He excused himself and followed her.

"Bo, I think Vincent had something with the disapperances." Lillian said blantenly. "He's never been so reluctant to talk to me before."

"Why would he have anything to do with that?" Bo asked.

"I don't want to argue here, come with me upstairs." Lillian said and pulled him upstairs. Bo followed her. She pulled him into her room. "I've never seen him so guarded and nothing but another person could leave those marks on him."

"You don't know what your talking about." Bo replied.

"You think I forgot! I haven't! I know what you did to me." Lillian yelled. Bo quickly shut the door and approached her in the darkened room. "Try and hurt me." He pushed her down on the bed and strattled her. He picked up a pillow and placed it over her face and pressed down. She struggled slightly, but she didn't put up much of a fight. He took the pillow off her face. She took a deep breath, Bo looked at her and threw the pillow to the side. She pulled him down by her and kissed him. He reached his hand up her shirt and felt her white lacy bra. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed him to stick his tongue in adventurously. She ran her hands through his hair. He undid her shirt and kissed her chest softly. She gave a small quiet moan. He kissed her again with force. Shouts and screams could be heard downstairs.

"Stop, Bo, stop." Lillian said and tried to push him off. "Bo, Bo they're in trouble." He held her down and continued to kiss her.

"Bo, stop. We need to help them." The shouts were getting louder and louder. He held her wrists fiercly, she struggled and tried to force him away.

"Vincent will take care of them, while I take care of you." Bo replied. She started to cry and scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat crying on the floor next to the window. She hadn't moved from that spot for almost two hours. After Bo had 'jumped' her, he ran off downstairs to help Vincent take the bodies where the other ones were hidden. She had managed to wrapped in one of her sheets and slide onto the floor. She had been crying since she had heard the screaming. Her wrists were scratched and had many cuts. Few of which were bleeding. He had never done that before and she knew if it were different circumstances she would have found it incredible. But now, she wished she had never came back to Ambrose.

She heard someone in the driveway walking toward the house. The lights came on downstairs and someone with heavy boots was walking upstairs. She huddled in a small ball and started to cry harder. Vincent appeared in the doorway. His long jacket sent an eerie shadow on the wall behind her. He walked over to her and rubbed her face gentely. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He shut the door and sat her down on the floor. He ran water in the tub for her. She saw large blood streaks across the wall parallel to her. There were splats of blood on the mirror and on the shower curtain. Vincent pointed to the bath and walked out, leaving her alone in a blood soaked bathroom.

Downstairs Vincent started to clean up the mess left in the kitchen. Bo walked in shortly after.

"Where is she?" Bo asked. Vincent motioned upstairs. Bo nodded and helped Vincent finish cleaning the mess. Bo sat down in the living room on the couch and looked at the pictures on the mantle.

There were so many with her in them. He liked the one where she was standing by the large oak that used to stand outside the school. Bo was on her right and Vincent on her left. She had never made fun of Vincent for his condition, and he loved that. All Bo's other girlfriends made fun of Vincent or shamed him. A few even broke up with him because of Vincent. He heard the bathroom door open and a small patter of feet on the carpetting in the hallway. Vincent shot him a look and Bo stayed in place. Vincent understood Lillian. He loved her as a sister and she treated him like a brother. They had been in classes together when they were younger. They had gone to a gifted school while Bo went to a public school. Lillian wasn't 'special' she was very advanced for her age. Vincent only spent a few days at the school a week. Eventually Trudy had started to like Lillian and invited her over occasionally. Lillian's bedroom door closed and the upstairs was silent.

"I know, stay put," Bo said and stayed on the couch. Vincent protected Lillian, even if Bo didn't like it sometimes.

Upstairs Lillian quickly dressed into a heavy sweater and a pair of long loung pants. She sat in front of the mirror and brushed out her hair and quickly clipped it. She had turned crying into slight sobs and held her balance. She turned her lights off and climbed into bed. The moon shown into her room and revealed a picture of Bo and Vincent the summer before their high school graduation. They both look so handsome and she loved them both. Vincent was her big teddy bear of a protector and Bo well he caused her so much pain. She eventually fell asleep under the large comforter, that had been proclaimed her's many years ago.

Vincent had left Bo to reminise while he dealt with the new figures awaiting his creativeness. Bo walked upstairs and looked at Lillian's door, the lights were off and she was asleep, so he thought. He walked over to her door and listened. He heard her sniffling.

"Why did he do that? Why?" She asked and cried. Bo looked at his feet and walked over to his room and shut the door. He didn't want to make her cry, but he didn't want to subject her to the horrors that had gone on in the kitchen. If they were ever caught his list would include rape.


	4. Things You Shouldn't say revised

Section 4...

Bo rolled over on his side. He hadn't been able to get much sleep. It's not what he did to her that made him lose sleep nor was it the many deaths. It was the fact that she had cried. She had never cried. He rolled over and lay on his back. He couldn't talk to anyone. He could only really talk to two people and one wasn't speaking to him now, and he feared she wouldn't forever. Bo sat up and looked at his watch. 1:34 am it read. He stood and grabbed a jacket. He walked down the hallway quietly and walked down the steps. He quickly put on his shoes and walked out of the house.

Bo walked down the road and entered the church. He walked down the center aisle and knelt at an old and dusty casket.

"Hi, ma. I don't know what to do..." Bo said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat up as she heard the front door slam shut. She crawled out of bed and looked out the window. Bo was walked toward town in a jacket and his blue flannel loung pants. She watched him until he was out of sight. She quickly grabbed a sweat-shirt and her tennie shoes and ran downstairs. She trailed behind him at a far pace. A few times he stopped and listened. She hid behind an old Chevy and watched him enter the church. She slowly tip-toed up the steps and cracked open the door. She listened, but didn't enter.

"I made her cry mom. I only wanted to scare her into loving me. Mom what should I do?" Bo asked. Lillian let her head fall. Bo had never really gotten over his mother's death. Even though she beat him as a child, she still had a major impact on him. "I didn't want her to cry. I love her, but I don't think she'll talk to me now. I forced her."

Lillian kicked the door a bit, which made he gave a slight jump and turned around. Lillian looked at him through the crack in the door. He noticed her tear stained face. She stood and didn't move. He started walking towards her.

She turned, ran down the steps, and down the road. She knew he would come after her, he usually did. Bo walked down aisle, turned off the lights, and walked outside. He ran down the steps after Lillian.

"Lily." Bo yelled. Lillian stopped and turned around. "Will you marry me?" Lillian looked at him. He stood looking at her; the moon made her the perfect silhouette. Lillian started to feel light headed and dizzy. She started to fall. Bo started running toward her. He caught her before her head it the ground. He picked her up and walked to the house with her. He walked into the house and laid her on the couch. Bo ran into the kitchen and got a small towel and drenched it in hot water. He placed it on her forehead and paced.

"When someone faints, you pick them up and wave air onto their face with your hand." Lillian muttered and pulled the towel off. Bo walked over and knelt by her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, usually being the one causing pain brought confusion for sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but why me?" Lillian asked.

"Because I know you'll love me no matter what I do." Bo replied.

"Yes, that's true, but I'm not simply ok with it." She answered. "Murder isn't exactly a quick apology."

"I know, but if you try it I know you'll like it." He replied sinisterly. "Remember James Armand? How he went to play outside one day and one second he was there and the next; poof gone." Lillian nodded. Her parents joined in looking for James. The search had gone on for weeks; eventually the parents gave up hope.

"You killed little James?" Lillian asked, Vincent and Bo had been 18 and she herself had been 16.

"Not me, Vincent. He had to practice on someone and animal fur is too hard to work with." Bo replied.

"You didn't do that to your mother did you?" Lillian asked near tears with grief.

"Yes, but she asked to be put with her creation at death. So when she did die Vincent waxed her and I fixed the church to include her." Bo answered with no regret or fault in his voice. Lillian put her head on the couch and cried.

"I'd never hurt you." Bo started, but then thought. "I'm sorry about earlier." Lillian paid no attention to that. "But I would never hurt you in anyway. I couldn't stand it if I did. But mother did mention a few times that you would make the best addition to the House." Lillian head jerked up and she looked at him; the tears streaming down her face.

"But I told her that she could never touch you. She'd have to take me too." Bo sounded noble, but the thought of what Trudy had done to her boys; this didn't even include the abuse she had put Bo through, frightened her. She grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Why are you crying now?" Bo asked, he was confused, didn't he just apologize.

"I don't know. I'm scared," She replied. He looked at her.

"I won't do that to you again unless you want to…"Bo started to say.

"It's not that and it's not Vincent. It's your mother." Lillian replied.

"The old bitch is dead. She won't be coming back anytime soon." Lillian laughed slightly through tears.

"I'm scared because I don't want what she did to you to happen to our kids." She had said it. She didn't know what had driven her to it, but she said it. She brought up 'kids' again. Bo sat back and looked at her.

"Again with the kids talk! Why do we always have to talk about fuck'n kids?" Bo asked, he hated when she brought up 'kids'. "You must be crazy. You want to raise fuck'n kids with me? I'm your serial-killer boyfriend." He reminded her. "Vincent is anything but a whole person. What's been going through your head?"

"I'm sorry I forgot that you were too ashamed of me to have kids with me." Lillian yelled and stood to walk upstairs. Bo glared at her.

"I never said that!" He protested.

"Yes, but you implied it." She retorted and walked upstairs. She couldn't believe how he was acting. She didn't say she wanted to jump in bed and start the procreation now. Then again most guys she knew quickly jumped to that when their girlfriends brought it up.


	5. Entrance of the Third

Now we get to have some fun with Bo and Vincent's eldest brother, I'm calling him Damian. Chapter 6 will be a memory from Vincent & Bo...so most will be explained. Sorry about not having something completely hot and heavy in detail yet, but there's a bit in this chapter.

Section 5…

Bo watched her walk upstairs. He picked up the nearest picture and threw it against the wall. He walked into the kitchen and found a tall glass. He walked to one of the side cupboards and pulled down an old bottle of whiskey and a bottle of bourbon. He walked to the table with his glass, bringing the whiskey and bourbon with, and started pouring. His old habit was slowly reappearing. After about ten quick shots of whiskey and two tall glasses of bourbon, Bo's second side started to re-emerge.

After Lillian had stomped upstairs, she walked to her room and slammed the door shut. Vincent listened to the quiet sobbing. He didn't like to see or hear Lillian and Bo fight. He remembered how Bo was when they had broken up. That's when they filled the House up the most.

Bo closed the caps on the bottles and staggered toward the stairs. He crawled up the stairs and walked to Vincent's room. He pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey Vincent, lets go we got work to do." Bo said and turned Vincent's light on. He looked at Vincent's bed, it was empty. "HEY VINCENT," Bo yelled and walked into the hall, he saw that Lillian's door was slightly open. He pushed the door open and walked in. Lillian was sitting on her bed, with Vincent next to her.

Vincent and Lillian were so comfortable with where their friendship was that they could sit next to each other and not feel any wanting. Bo turned on the light and looked at them.

"You…You…took my woman! Took away my love! You're gonna pay," Bo yelled and charged at Vincent, prepared to strangle him. Lillian jumped out of the way. Vincent slid off the end of the bed and stood up.

"Vincent, go I'll handle him. GO!" Lillian commanded. Vincent nodded and ran out of the room. Bo fell on the bed; he stood to take a second charge when Lillian pushed him back down. Bo tried to stand, but was pushed down again. Lillian stood in front of him; standing on the floor between his legs. "I can't believe you'd cheat on me. Especially with that FREAK!" Bo yelled. Lillian could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Bo, would I cheat on you?" Lillian played. "You have big strong legs and strong abs." She said and straddled him. She leaned on him. "You're strong arms and your big strong hands." Lillian said and started playing with his hands. Bo smiled at her; she lent down and started kissing his neck.

"Yeah…" escaped in from his mouth in a whisper. Lillian started rocking back and forth; he rubbed his hands up her arms and down her legs. He pinched her butt slightly. She bit his neck softly sending a tingle down his back. Bo started moving his hands up to the waist of her pants and started rubbing his hands on her skin. She gave a small forced moan in his ear. He pushed her off to the right, Lillian pulled him over. He rolled over and fell on her chest. He fell asleep almost instantly. She gave a small sigh of relief. She reached over and turned the light off. She petted his head as he slept. She had no clue where Vincent had run off to, nor did she know what kept giving her the strength to stay.

The next morning Bo awoke with a massive hangover and small recollection of the events the night prior. He last remembered sitting downstairs drinking. Now he woke next to Lillian, really more on Lillian. Lillian turned her head and slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Bo. She petted his hair slowly.

"Don't do that again." She said and got up. Bo sat confused. Lillian gathered a change of clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom. Bo heard the shower start up. He walked downstairs and poured himself a shot of bourbon. He downed the shot and put the bottles away. Vincent walked in carefully.

"Where the hell you been?" Bo asked.

"No where important." Vincent replied.

"I haven't heard you talk in a long time." Lillian commented as she walked down the stairs drying her hair with a towel.

"I don't really like to speak." Vincent replied and walked upstairs.

"Where'd he go?" Bo asked.

"I don't even know. After you tried killing him last night he ran off. While we had fun," Lillian answered seductively.

"We did, did we?" Bo asked. Lillian nodded and walked up to him. She pushed into him as hard as she could. He looked down at her and smiled. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He grabbed her butt and lifted her up onto the sink. She dropped her towel on the floor. She wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him harder and with more passion. She opened her mouth slightly and let him move his tongue in. He reached his hand up her shirt and started to unhook her bra. She moaned quietly. He lifted her shirt over her head along with his own. He kissed down her neck slowly and down to her stomach. Lillian leaned back more and moaned again. Bo slowly started to unzip her pants. He cupped her breasts as he kissed her lips again.

The front door opened and slammed shut. The sound of heavy steel-toe boots on the floor could be heard clearly. The smell of dead animals filled the kitchen. The sound stopped almost instantly as it hit the linolium.

"Damian!" Lillian yelled and started to blush.

"What the fuck...Damian get the fuck out of here." Bo yelled and quickly wrapped Lillian in his shirt. "Jesus Christ, why didn't you knock!" Lillian jumped off the counter, collected her clothes and walked into the living room.

"Sorry Bo, but..." Damian started.

"Sorry, it was a supprise." Bo cut him off. Lillian walked in, reclothed, and shoved Damian.

"Learn to knock! God damn it." She yelled and left the room.


	6. The Memories

Now we're going to start going toward the movie a bit with a few added things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I like her she's nice."_

_"I agree with your mother, Bo where did you find her?"_

_"Through a friend." Bo replied to his father's question. Vincent sat at the dinner table and joined in on the conversation. He had never done that before. He enjoyed the company of this new girl, or was she new?_

_The house phone rang in the distance grabbing everyone's attention._

_"Hello, Sinclair house hold. Victor Sinclair speaking. Oh, hello Lillian, yes you may. Bo telephone." Victor said and handed Bo the phone._

_"So did I make a good impression?" Lillian asked._

_"Yeah, they loved you. Hey where are you?" Bo asked._

_"Down the street, by the church. Why?" _

_"I'll be there in two minutes. Bye." Bo said and hung up the phone. Lillian looked at the phone and then hung it up. "Ma, can I go hangout with Lillian?"_

_"She was just here for dinner. Yes I suppose, but not too long." She replied. Bo grabbed his jacket and bolted out the front door. Vincent started to clear off the table._

_At this time Bo was 16, soon to be 17, and Lillian was 14. He ran down the road and found her sitting on the steps of the church. Lillian really didn't have a place to sleep. Her parents were never home, but when they were they had a habit of beating her. Bo had walked in on one of these times. As he approached her he offered his hand and she grabbed it. They ran down the road toward the House of Wax. They stopped on the steps and sat down._

_"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Bo asked and pulled Lillian closer._

_"Maybe at home, if I can get in. Or maybe at the church. They're offered me a bed there when I need it." Lillian replied, she started to shiver slightly. Bo took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lillian. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes._

_"I could never let anything happen to you." Bo said. Lillian's stomach fluttered._

_"Really? You mean it?" She asked. Lillian was no skinny cheerleader, in fact she was slightly heavy. Not that heavy only 135 lbs, wild unruly red curls, and the crudest sense of humor anyone could have. But Bo liked it. Lillian didn't know why she liked Bo the way she did, and she knew she didn't need an excuse._

_"If I didn't mean it why would I say it?" Bo asked. Lillian blushed. Bo pushed Lillian's head next to his and kissed her, their first kiss: Forcefull, Rough, and Passionate, the way they were ment to be._

Bo looked at Lillian, who was in the living room, from the kitchen. She was focused on reading and didn't notice. A knock came at the front door.

"Bo, can you get it?" Lillian asked. Bo left the kitchen and answered the door.

"What Damian?"

"Sorry Bo, but teenagers, about six of 'm, in the clearing coupla miles out of town." Damian said quickly in a hushed tone.

"It's alright Damian, she knows. She's seen." Bo replied. "Six you said. Alright I'll have a look." Damian left and Bo closed the door.

"Baby, I have to go out real quick. I'll be back as soon as I can." Bo said and grabbed his coat and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent carefully heated and shaped his new wax beauty. He thought to the night before. He had never seen Bo so full of anger. Well there was once. It was a few years after Lillian and Bo had started going out.

_"Bitch, I fucking hate her. Freak! Freak!" Bo yelled as he walked into the house. Damian and Vincent looked out the kitchen door._

_"What?" Damian asked._

_"That litle bitch I hate her." Bo replied, picked up a knife, and threw it at the wall. _

_Bo and Vicent were both 20, Damian was 21, and Lillian was 18._

_"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" Bo yelled and threw another knife._

_"Now, just settle down what happened?" Damian asked._

_"I went to Lillian's to give her my sympathy for what happened to her fokes and she told me that she was leaving for school. She started trying to talk but I left." Bo explained and sat down. A small knock came at the front door._

_"Bo, come on open up! You know this is what was planned. Please," Lillian said through the door. Vincent walked and opened it. "Vincent where's Bo?" Vincent pointed to the couch. Lillian walked in._

_"Bo listen please, I did nothing wrong. You have to believe me. My name's been on the list for a year now." Lillian pleaded._

_"You're a liar and a whore." Bo replied. "Get the fuck out." Lillian was crying harder than ever. "I never want to see you again." Lillian ran out the door and down the road._

_"Who wants to go kill something?" Bo asked. Damian raised his hand, Vincent hesitated but eventually did. Lillian ran down the road and sat on the steps of the House of Wax, she never went inside. Vincent strolled up and sat next to her._

_"Why can't he understand that I'm supposed to go, he's known for years." Lillian said and cried. Vincent pulled his friend next to him and rocked her._

_"He doesn't want you to leave him. He's afraid that if you leave you'll leave him and find someone better." Vincent replied. This was on ot the last times he spoke._

_"But he knows I love him, why would he think that?" Lillian asked._

_"It'll be ok, he'll come around eventually." Vincent consoled her._

Vincent shuddered. He remembered they killed exactly 9 people. Mostly tourists. Eventually Lillian and Bo made up. Lillian explained she only be two hours away and that nothing in the world would change how she felt for him. A few months later, Lillian ran off to finish college. She had written to Vincent and told him that she had to quit school, because she didn't have the money to finish. She refrained from telling Bo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent there's 6 of them. Four guys and two girls. Very beautiful. Can you handle that?" Bo asked Vincent after Lillian had went to bed.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"Good, now go to the clearing outside town and savatage their cars so they can't leave." Bo instructed. Vincent left with Bo's truck. Bo walked into his room and paced a bit. He changed from his garage jumper into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. He turned off his light and drifted to sleep.

Lillian saw the lights go out. She shuddered and looked around her room frantically. Ever since she found out what Bo, Vincent, and Damian did she couldn't sleep. That was unless Bo was right next to her. She found her lamp and turned it on. She looked around her room until she felt calm. She grabbed her pillow, turned out her light, and ran across the hall into Bo's room. She closed the door and tip-toed to the bed. Bo usually slept on the left side, so she crossed in front of the bed to the right side and crawled in. Bo slowly woke up to find a shaking Lillian in his bed.

"Baby what's wrong?" Bo asked and Lillian wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Scared." She replied, Bo wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you scared and of what?" He inquired.

"The house. I don't know why, but I feel safe now." Lillian replied and pulled herself closer to Bo. He kissed the top of her head.

"I told you nothing would happen to you as long as you where here." He said.

"I know, that's why I came in here." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian awoke around noon the next day. Bo was up and banging around downstairs and Vincent sounded like he was in his room. She climbed out of bed and pulled down the legs of her purple louge pants. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Lillian asked as she walked in.

"I figured you like to over sleep." Bo replied. "Oo, so that's what you were wareing last night. I approve." Lillian was dressed in a purple spaghetti-strap tank top with purple louge pants with snow flakes on them. She had lost a substantal amount of weight since high school. She could get any sickness easily, and with that she always had it very bad. Bo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"That I approve of." Lillian said and walked to get a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to go to church in couple minutes. You should come with." Bo said.

"Only if there's real people, a real pastor, and a real sermon. Which makes me think, we can't get legally married. There's no Reverend, no notory, and no legal marriage licence." Lillian said, Bo nodded.

"As far as you know." He replied and left the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lillian asked as Bo left for church. She looked at the door as it closed. Lillian rolled her eyes and stared at her coffee. After Lillian had finished her coffee she had a bit of engery to start cleaning. She entered the living room and found large piles of clothes, boots, shoes, knives, guns, and trash.

_Typical, I leave for three months and they become slobs._ Lillian thought and started to pick up the mess. She walked down the back hallway and up the steps. She walked into Victor Sinclair's private room. They had stored hampers, baskets, cleaning supplies, and any weapons that didn't fit in the cabinates down stairs in this room. She shuddered as she walked in. If this wasn't the creepiest room she had been in then she didn't know what room would be. She propped the door open and turned on the main light. After a few flickers a florescent light turned on. She quickly grabbed two baskets, soap, and fabric softener and ran out of the room as fast as possible. She tossed the things into the hallway, took away the door stopper, and turned out the light, picked up her things and ran downstairs as fast as she could. Damian was sitting on the couch when she entered the living room.

"Do you have any clothes that need to be washed?" She asked as she stuffed large piles of clothes into one of the baskets.

"Yeah, in the truck. Vincent usually takes care of'm, I'm guess'n you are this week." Damian replied. "You know he locked it up right." Lillian looked at him.

"Locked what up?" She asked.

"The laundry mat. He keeps the keys to all the buildings in the kitchen draw, the one next to the fridge." Lillian nodded and went to grab the keys. She opened the drawer and pulled out a ring of keys. Each one was marked with the first letter of the building it opened.

"Damian, take that basket to your truck and put it in the back. I'm going to get the rest of the boys' clothes." Lillian said and pocketed the keys. Damian got off the couch and walked the full basket to the truck. She walked up the main stairs, with her basket in hand, and into Vincent's room. She turned on the light and found a small pile of clothes ready to be washed and one that was ready to be folded. She picked up the pile and tossed them into the basket.

Then she walked into Bo's room. His room was darker and more sinister than even his father's room. But she didn't feel creeped out by being in it. She walked to the window and opened the shades. A few rays of light entered the room through the very dust coated windows. She picked up all the clothes she found and threw them into the basket. She wasn't tempted to give any of the clothes a smell test to see if they were clean.

"Damian! Damian!" Lillian yelled from the top steps.

"What?" He yelled from the bottom.

"Come up here and pick up this basket and put it in the truck." She yelled back. Damian climbed the stairs and took the basket. Lillian walked into her room and emptied one of her duffle bags. She took all her dirty clothes, not that there were many, and shoved them in. Lillian walked into the bathroom and found all the dirty towels and shoved them into the duffle bag as well. She trudged downstairs.

"Damian, go to the back bathroom and grab all the towels from there." Lillian said when she noticed he was reclining on the couch again. "Then meet me in the truck." Lillian ran upstairs and found her own stash of soap and fabric softener. She had bought it for when she had to go back to school, but unfortunately she wasn't returning. Lillian walked back downstairs, picked up her duffle, and walked out to the truck. Damian came out a bit after her. He climbed in and started the truck.

"I remember when you used to like me. Always trying to catch my eye with those clothes you wore." Damian said. He was the oldest of the three. He had been in a few of her classes at school. Well all of them, actually. If he hadn't been a failure he might have moved off to college as well.

"Actually, I remember when you kept asking me to all the dances and socials." Lillian replied and hopped out of the truck as he parked next to the laundry mat. "Well aren't you gonna help me?" She asked. Damian crawled out of his truck as she unlocked the doors.

"I don't know if these work or not." Damian commented as he carried in the baskets, the duffle bag, and his own clothes.

"Yep they do." She replied as she turned on the washer. She quickly turned it off and stared at the clothes. "You can go if you'd like. I'll get Bo and Vincent help me carry them back, unless you can come back in like two hours."

"I'll be back after my rounds." Damian replied and left her. Lillian quickly separated the clothes, filled up the washers, and poured in the soap. She left the laundry mat leaving them to run. She locked the doors as she left. Lillian was very relieved that they hadn't filled up the little shops with people. She walked up to the church where she could hear a service going on.

_No, that can't be everyone's gone. _Lillian thought as she walked up the steps. She opened the door and found Bo kneeling at a casket. Lillian saw pews full of people Bo turned around and looked at her. The pastor at the front was looking down on her.

"Don't stand there with your mouth open get in here." Bo instructed. Lillian walked in and shut the door, he looked at the rows of people as she walked by.

"No, no, you couldn't have, no Bo." Lillian said. "Even Pastor Lemik."

"They're all apart of the creation." Bo replied. "Come here," Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"NO! NO!" She yelled. Bo knew she had a large fear of caskets and bring her toward one wasn't helping her. "Bo, no please, please," She pleaded and started shaking.

"Just look inside." Bo said. Lillian clung onto him for dear life not looking into the casket.

"No, Bo you know I'm afraid of them. Please stop it." Lillian pleaded again. Bo let go of her and she ran to the back of the church and stood by the wall. She wasn't crying, she was more panting than anything. She had a major fear that someone would jump out of the casket and try to grab her. She couldn't even approach her own parents' caskets; when the time came she was always three feet away.

"Go on, get back to the house." Bo yelled. Lillian walked out of the church and ran down the road back to the laundry mat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 3 o'clock Lillian could hear the rumble of Damian's truck on the road. She walked out of the laundry mat and waited. She could hear two distinct voices walking toward the gas station. A man and a woman walked around the bend into Lillian's view. She ran back into the laundry mat and looked at them through the window. The man was tall, with dark brown hair, and a bit of facial hair. The woman was much shorter than him. She had light brown hair, dyed, Lillian could tell. Her roots were showing slightly. They approached the gas station and looked around.

_What are they looking for...or whom? _Lillian thought.


	7. Stop He's Your Brother

By the way I've given a good attempt as a semi-adult scene in this chapter. Be nice don't yell at me (it's my first attempt at it)...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Look Wade puppies!" The woman said and walked toward the pet shop.

"Later Carly. Let's look around for someone." Wade replied.

"Let's ask someone in the church," Carly mentioned and they walked toward the church. Almost instantly they walked back out of the church after they walked in. Bo followed them out he was smoking his usual cigarette.

"You interrupted a funeral for a fucking fan belt?" Bo said, loud enough for Lillian to hear. She could still see them from the front window. Bo walked into the church and then walked back out.

"Ok, thanks." Wade said. The two new comers walked up to the house of wax. After they disappeared inside Bo walked out of the church. Lillian walked out of the laundry mat and pulled him inside.

"Hey I was just coming..." Lillian cut off Bo's words as she kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was that for?" He asked after they broke.

"I wanted to make sure you still want me, the way you've always wanted me." Lillian replied.

"Why wouldn't I...Oh," Bo said. "Where'd they go? They didn't see you did they?"

"No they didn't see me. They walked up there, to that cursed place." Lillian replied.

"Hey what are you doing in here?"

"You need clean clothes right?" Lillian asked and showed him the two baskets, the duffle bag, and Damian's sack full of clean folded clothes.

"You did that for me? I mean us?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I was feeling interesting after you left so I cleaned. But two things you have to remember: 1.) Don't ever put me near a casket like that again, and 2.) I don't want to see, hear, or smell anyone or anything being killed. When I say smell I mean you take care of them almost instantly after something happens to them." Lillian said strictly.

"Anything you say as long as you kiss me like that again." Bo replied and scooped up Lillian. She kissed him again. This time with more force and passion. Bo broke the kiss.

"I better watch out for those kids." Bo said and left. Lillian watched him walk back to the church. Lillian lifted Damian's sack onto her back, put the duffle on the baskets, piled the baskets on one another, locked the store and headed back up to the house.

Lillian made it up the hill and down the road with still a little breath left. She spotted the two walking toward the gas station and ran the rest of the way up the driveway. She opened the door and dropped everything. Vincent walked out of the kitchen.

"Clothes...yours...tired..." Lillian gasped. She leaned on the couch and slowly regained her breath. She pulled out some towels and set them on the back of the couch.

"Put them in the back bathroom. Tell Damian that his clothes are in that sack of his. I'll put yours in your room." Lillian said and walked upstairs with the baskets and her duffle. She walked into Vincent's room and placed his basket on the floor by his other clean laundry. Then she crossed the hall to Bo's room. She put the basket on the bed and started cleaning it out. She heard the front door open and close. She listened for voices. She heard two male voices. One was walking up the stairs and the other was more distant. One was Bo's and the other was the man Wade. Lillian sat on Bo's bed and watched him enter. He jumped when he saw her.

"You brought them home?" She asked.

"I'm just being hospitable before I'm hostile." Bo replied and laughed. "You put my stuff away for me?"

"Yeah, I didn't want it on the floor." Lillian replied. Bo took off his dress jacket and his black dress shirt. He kicked off his shoes and started to unbuckle his belt. Lillian stood up and walked toward him. She took his hands off his belt buckle and started undoing it for him.

"Remember I told you that I didn't want to hear it, see it, or smell it." Lillian said.

"Yeah,"

"It's not going to happen in the house is it?" Lillian asked.

"Ask Vincent he's taking care of them."

"I don't want to hear it." Lillian said. Bo got her notion and moved to close the door.

"Won't see it," He said and started to kiss her. She finished removing his belt and started to unbutton his pants. They fell onto the bed; Bo reached his hand up to the radio and turned it on. "Won't hear it." Lillian smiled. Lillian wrapped her legs around him. She took in his kisses. He kissed down her mouth to her neck. Then around the top of her shirt. She moaned slightly. At this moment Lillian didn't care about what was happening anywhere else, but in that room. He started sucking on her collar bone. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Bo...Bo..." Lillian whispered in moans. Bo heard the trap door shut and he knew that Wade was about to be killed. Bo moved his hand from her head down her side down to her pants. She was still dressed in her clothes from that morning. He reached his hand down her pants and felt her underwear. He reached his hand down between her legs and she moaned again. He moved his fingers in and out of her; slowly at first and then faster and faster as she moaned. "Bo...Bo...Bo!!" Lillian screamed as she climaxed. The radio covered her moaning and screaming. Lillian calmed her breathing. Bo lifted her head and kissed her mouth again. Lillian drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian awoke and it was dark outside. She looked at Bo's clock 7:30 pm.

_Four hours?_ Lillian thought as she stood up. She picked up her duffle bag and threw it in her room. She heard voices downstairs they didn't belong to Bo, Vincent, or Damian. She crept down the stairs and looked. The Carly girl and a man she didn't recognize where looking around the living room. She heard footsteps at the door. The two intruders heard it too. The man ran into the kitchen and hid. Carly hid behind the pool table. Bo stumbled in and hit the couch. Lillian ran down the stairs. She noticed he had two arrows he had sticking out of his chest and arm.

"What the fuck happened?" Lillian asked as she pulled him into the kitchen. He stood over the sink. He gripped the end of the arrow without the feather and pulled it through his arm.

"FUCK!" He yelled. Lillian quickly soaked a towel and quickly wrapped it around his arm. "That fucking hurts, back the fuck up!" Bo yelled. Lillian moved back. The man Lillian hadn't recognized was watching from the door side door of the kitchen. Bo limped from the kitchen to the living room as the room was flooded with lights. Bo walked back into the kitchen and found Lillian crying.

"What?" He asked. "Come here, I'm sorry." He said and pulled her closer to him.

"Vincent can help you. He'll get that one out." Lillian said as Vincent walked in. His wax part of his face was slightly caved in. Bo started yelling at Vincent; who ignored him.

"Bo, they're in the house." Lillian whispered as Vincent dressed his wounds.

"Who is?" He asked.

"That Carly girl and another man. He's tall with army style hair." Lillian replied.

"How long they been here?" He asked.

"I don't know, I woke up and heard them banging around." Bo nodded.

"Where'd they run too?" Bo asked in a whisper.

"One ran in the back room, and the other went behind the pool table." She answered, and made it look like she was about to kiss him. Bo nodded again.

"Go with Vincent to find the other one," Bo instructed. Lillian nodded his time and followed Vincent out of the house.

"We can't leave him with those people in there." Lillian said after they were a few yards from the house.

"He'll be ok. If those kids were smart, which I guess their not, they'd be headed down the trap door I left open." Vincent replied and they headed toward the House of Wax.

Lillian hesitated before she walked in. It was even more sinister looking from the inside. They heard a man's frantic voice in the room ahead of them. Lillian motioned for Vincent to go around through the kitchen to corner him. She carefully walked into the room, hidden by the shadows. Lillian could faintly make out the outline of the man. She recognized it slightly.

"Don't worry Wade, I'll get you out." He said, it started to sound like he was crying slightly as well. Vincent started to come after him. Lillian had never seen Vincent like this before, it was almost slightly erotic to say the least. The man ran past Vincent as Vincent swung down his knife; take a piece of the wax figures face with it. The man ran through the kitchen and started throwing dishes.

"HELP! HELP SOMEONE!" The man yelled. Lillian recognized the voice almost immediately after that. She ran after Vincent and held him back on the stairs.

"VINCENT NO! STOP! STOP!" Lillian said and ran past down the stairs, to where the man lay bleeding slightly. "Vincent stop! He's your brother!"


	8. His Actual Family

Hey guys I hope you like where I'm taking this! And Please MORE REVIEWS!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dalton, hey stand up." Lillian said and helped him to his feet. They walked past Vincent, up the stairs, and out of the House of Wax. Dalton tried to talk. "No, just walk."

They made it up to the house where Damian was sitting on the couch.

"I thought we weren't allowed to bring home road kill?" Damian commented as they walked in.

"Git off your fuck'n ass and help me." Damian did as commanded and took Dalton from her. Bo came downstairs redress.

"What the fuck? What's he doing here?" Bo demanded to know.

"He's your goddamned brother, you know that Bo." Lillian replied. "And your twin decided to try and chop his head off!"

"Yeah I know that, but what's he doing here?" Bo asked again.

"He was with the group that showed up in the clearing." Lillian assumed. Bo nodded.

"Well now we have a full house." Bo commented. "Anyway enough of a family reunion we have to get those two." Dalton hadn't said a word. He was still trying to match faces.

"I'll stay with him; you guys go take care of them." Lillian said. The two men ran out of the house and down the road. "Dalton, do you remember anything?"

"No, not much, only that you're an angel," Dalton said. They sat down on the couch.

"You're sweet. The tall one, with dark hair, that's Bo. The dirty one that sat here was Damian; he's your eldest brother. God you were so small when it happened." Lillian said sadly.

"When what happened?" Dalton asked. Lillian looked at him.

"Your father shot your mother and then shot himself. You were three or four when it happened. Damian gave you to the police right away; no one knew how to take care of a baby." Lillian admitted slightly embarrassed. Dalton sat in silence, he still was unsure about what was happening. Dalton's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over. Lillian quickly caught his head and laid him down on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and found a clean rag. She soaked it in warm water and walked back to the living room with it. She knelt down next to him and cleaned his face. Vincent walked in and stared at her.

"What the fuck were you think'n? Don't you member your baby brother Dalton? Damn it Vincent!" Lillian yelled.

"Sorry, I was only told to get rid of them not check for a lost family member! So stop fuck'n yell'n at me!" He retorted. Dalton shook awake and started at Vincent, who still had his knife out. Dalton left out a long scream and rolled into Lillian's lap.

"Don't let him get me, please don't let him get me." Dalton pleaded. "I'll do anything."

"That's not necessary." Lillian replied. "Vincent, go get cleaned up or go help Damian and Bo." Vincent stomped upstairs. Dalton started to cry.

"It's ok; no one's going to hurt you. It's ok stop crying." Lillian whispered. She sat him back on the couch. "Would it be ok if I left you to sit here for a few minutes? I'll only be in the kitchen." Dalton hesitated and looked around for the kitchen. He nodded and Lillian left him.

Lillian walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. She looked around the room; there were still a few spats of blood that Vincent hadn't managed to clean up. Lillian's thoughts traced back to the three men that had stopped by and what Bo had did. She took in a quick breath and held back tears. Damian walked in stumbling through the back door.

"We caught them little sons a bitches. Bo's got'm sitting at the gas station." Damian said and started to wash his hands in the sink. A mix of dirt, mud, blood, and water slowly washed down the drain. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lillian replied, she jumped off the counter and walked into the living room. Dalton was looking around the room.

"If I'm in this family why aren't there any pictures?" Dalton asked. Lillian nodded she knew what had happened to them.

"A few weeks after you were born Trudy, your mother, was found to have a cist in her brain. I was around here most often and took care of you a lot along with the rest of the boys here. There's pictures of you, believe me, I took most of them. Their upstairs in the attic, after dinner I'll have Damian go get them, if you'd like." Lillian replied. Dalton nodded.

So this was his actual family. His actual family killed all of his friends accept two.


	9. Mon Amour pour vous dure à jamais

Please MORE REVIEWS!! Thanks to ALL my readers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning it was raining and stormy. Lillian was wrapped around Bo. Damian and Vincent were out checking on their new captives. Dalton was sleeping in Lillian's room. After much pleading, Dalton finally went to sleep after Lillian had checked every inch of the room. Lillian kissed Bo and woke him up.

"Hey there's my baby," Bo muttered as he stretched. "Where's the boy?"

"Sleeping in my room," Lillian replied and kissed him again. She knelt over him and kissed him tenderly. Bo ran his fingers through her hair and played with it. Lillian smiled and laughed.

"I love hearing you laugh." Bo commented and pulled her on top of him. Lillian smiled and started to kiss his neck. Bo continued to play with her hair. Lillian kissed his ear and blew into it gently. Bo shivered slightly. A knock came at the door. "What?!"

"It's me Dalton, where's Lillian?" He asked. Bo sighed and rolled his eyes. Lillian crawled off of Bo and walked to the door as she fixed her hair.

"Hi, Dalton. What do you want?" She asked.

"What am I supposed to do here?" He whispered. Lillian thought for a minute and then shrugged. She had no clue. Bo walked up behind her. Dalton jumped back a little.

"He's harmless," Lillian said, "At least to family. When Damian gets back you can do rounds with him." Dalton nodded and then ran back into Lillian's room. Being in the hallway made him feel vulnerable.

Dalton sighed in relief when he closed the door. He walked around the room. Dalton sat at Lillian's vanity, which had been Trudy's before her death. He stared into the large mirror and examined himself. He looked like he hadn't slept in months, he had a few cuts and nicks here and there, his hair was worse than ever before, and he was shaking.

Lillian watched him shut his door before she closed hers. Bo was already dressing for the day.

"How are we going to do this?" Lillian asked. Bo looked at her curiously.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Where's Dalton going to sleep?" Lillian asked.

"You and Me are going to move to my parents bedroom, Vincent will stay in his room and Dalton stays in yours. This room stays mine or Damian's." Lillian nodded. She watched him dress. His six pack had become refined and he had a small tan. The scars on his wrists were visible but just barely. His dark hair was shiny in the little light that the room contained. "What?" He asked. Lillian shook her head and looked away.

"I'll go get Dalton," Lillian muttered and walked out of the room and over to Dalton's. She tapped at the door. "Dalt, you hungry?"

"A bit." He replied. He followed Lillian downstairs and into the kitchen. She took out a frying pan and started to cook.

"I know it's weird and awkward, but eventually you'll learn to live with it. Even though I have yet to learn to live with it. Don't worry; they won't hurt a hair on your head. They'll have to go through me first." Lillian said and she tried to reassure him. "After you're done with Damian we'll drive to my apartment in the city and get my stuff." She said as she piled his plate with eggs. Bo walked downstairs and pulled up a chair to his baby brother.

"Hi, I'm Bo. This is Lillian; she's got a soft spot for new people." Lillian rolled her eyes as she filled Bo's plate, but Bo continued. "You're a Sinclair and you'll learn what all of us have."

"No Bo he won't. I won't allow it!" Lillian said and slammed the pan onto the stove. "He's not going to learn that,"

"He will because the rest of us have. If Trudy was still alive do you think He'd still be innocent?"

"You do that Bo and you can forget about having sex, forever." Lillian quickly snapped and walked on the porch, leaving Dalton and Bo alone.

"As I was saying you'll learn over time." Bo finished.

Outside Lillian knew she was losing the battle, even with that threat. Vincent and Damian drove up in Damian's truck.

"Good Morning Lillian," Damian said. Vincent nodded as he shut the door.

"You can fix something to eat inside. Don't bug Dalton and Damian, Dalton is going to go with you on rounds." Lillian said and stared into nothingness. Bo watched her from the kitchen. He had broken into his bottle of bourbon and was taking long sips of it.

"Ya'll done eat'n becuz if you are, we're leav'n." Damian said. Dalton left his plate and walked out with Damian. Vincent stood hovering over a candle as he touched his wax face up from the usual wear and tear.

"Don't worry about him," Lillian said as Dalton passed her. "Damian, keep him out of trouble and safe. One scratch and I'll fuck you up." The men got into the truck and drove away. Bo walked out onto the porch and snuck up behind Lillian. She knew he was coming because she could smell the alcohol. "Don't touch me. I don't like you touching me when you're drunk."

"Wh-Who says I been drink'n?" He asked. "I just want you baby."

"I said not when you're drunk!" Lillian said and moved away from him. Bo grabbed her arm and slapped her across the face. Vincent heard her scream and ran outside. Lillian was running down the driveway in tears.

"Don't come back!" Bo yelled and shoved Vincent out of the way. Bo trudged back into the house without another word leaving Vincent alone. He ran down the steps and the driveway toward his friend.

"Lily! Lily, come back here!" He yelled. Lillian stopped and looked at him. Her face was tear stained. Vincent caught up to her and pulled her into his arms where she cried harder.

"I don't know what to do, Vincent. I don't know anymore!" She cried. Vincent at that point realized that his mask was still at home on the counter. He lifted her face and wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry about him. It'll be ok, I promise." He said and kissed her. It wasn't a simple brushing of the lips, but a full mouth, barely breathing, kind of kiss. Lillian felt safe, safer than usual at that moment. "Vincent, we can't," She whispered.

"Yes we can." He whispered and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground a bit. A pang of guilt hit Lillian's stomach.

"No, Vincent we can't." She said again. "I'd like to but we can't, I love Bo." Vincent set her down and nodded.

"I understand. But even though you chose him, I know what you really want." He whispered in her ear. "Mon Amour pour vous dure à jamais," He finished and walked away.

"My love for you lasts forever." Lillian muttered and stood in her spot.


	10. And So they left

Lillian left her spot and walked into the center of Ambrose. The summer heat had yet to cover the town. She checked the doors to all the buildings; they were locked, she knew they would be. Out of the corner of her eye Lillian noticed a curtain that seemed to be opening and closing at one of the houses down the way. Lillian walked down the street and opened the gate when she knew the curtain was closed. She snuck underneath the window and stood on her tip toes. She looked in when the curtain opened. The figure on the other side of the glass made her jump. She looked at it and then fell to the ground. After a few moments she started screaming and crying. The final realization of what was going to happen had hit her.

Lillian had calmed her screaming and was quietly sobbing when the sound came. It was very faint and scared her slightly. She followed the sound in the direction of the Gas Station. As she approached the building she heard clearer words. "HELP ANYONE!" Lillian shoved open the front door and ran in. She pounded down the steps and approached the basement. She walked down the hallway and stood at the only door there. The screaming was coming from there. She reached for the door handle and tried opening it. Nothing. Lillian looked around and spotted a dusty box of tools sitting idol. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Screw driver…Screw driver…" Lillian muttered. She found one and stuck the head in the key hole. She drove it in with force and the door swung open. Lillian walked in and looked around. She saw a man and a woman sitting tied in the chairs they sat in. The woman appeared unconscious, but breathing.

"HELP US PLEASE!" The man said to Lillian. Lillian stayed silent and walked toward him. She touched his face and examined it. There were many cuts and they were bleeding. His wrists were dripping with blood and the arms of the chairs were stained red.

"Please, help my sister. Get her out of her." The man pleaded with Lillian. Lillian opened her mouth slowly to respond when a hand was forced over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her neck.

Bo had grabbed her and picked her up. He through her across the room and she hit wall. Bo kicked the door closed and picked Lillian up. He held her up with his hands around her neck. Lillian tried to kick and force her way away, but he held her throat tighter. He nails were digging into her neck. Lillian tried desperately not to scream out with pain, but it was too great.

"B-B-Bo I c-c-can't b-breath…" Lillian said and started crying. She knew she was getting light headed. She felt something slide down her neck.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bo yelled and slammed her against the wall again. Lillian could barely see as she looked at him. Bo finally dropped her onto the floor. Lillian sat where she fell. Bo turned around and began screaming at the man in the chair. Bo punched the man's faced which made him spit blood. Lillian sat crying on the floor not daring to move. She touched her neck and cringed at the pain. She looked at her hands and saw the blood on her finger tips. Bo had walked to an old cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a small bottle and a syringe. He filled the syringe and stuck the man in the neck with it. The man withered in pain for just a moment then fell limp. His breathing became shallow.

Bo walked up to Lillian and picked her up. She didn't flinch or fight she let him pick her up. He opened and closed the door and carried her upstairs. Bo sat her on the counter and moved away. She felt the urge to fight, but she couldn't. There was no strength left to fight.

He said nothing to her, gave her no comfort, no sympathy, and watched her. He was confused about what he had done to her. He finally walked over to touch her, but she moved away as he did.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He sounded sincere enough, but it was all the same line. "It's my temper, I'm sorry." Lillian didn't move when he touched her. He carefully examined the damage he had done to her.

"I'll drive you to get your things." He said and looked into her tear stained red eyes. Lillian didn't argue; she sat still as before. Bo picked her up and carried her to the house. Vincent was walking towards them.

"Go check on the, umm, guests," Bo instructed Vincent. Lillian tried to grab Vincent's eyes before he left, but this happened to no avail. Bo walked up the gravel driveway to the house, still carrying Lillian.

Bo climbed the stairs still holding her and walked into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter and shut the door. He walked to the bathtub and started to run warm water. He walked over to Lillian and took off her purple spaghetti strap top she was wearing. He threw it into a corner and rubbed her face with his hands. He stood her up and slowly pulled down her matching lounge pants. He put her back on the counter and walked over to the bathtub and plugged the drain. Lillian knew what he was doing, but she didn't fight him, she already thought she might be drowned. He removed his own shirt as he walked back to her. Lillian looked at him, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I love you," Bo whispered and unhooked her bra.

"I'm not crippled." Lillian replied. Bo nodded to acknowledge her statement, but continued. He slowly slid his hands up her legs and brushed the inside of her thighs with his thumbs. Lillian bit her lip and tried not to show how bad she wanted him. He slid her underwear off and brushed her again. She shivered with excitement. He lifted her up and placed her in the water. It was pleasantly warm. He turned the water off and sat on the edge of the tub. Lillian sighed as she let the water fill around her.

"Why would you do that? What consumed you to do that?" Lillian asked in almost a whisper.

"I said I was sorry." Was his defense.

"You said it before." Lillian replied, sounding hurt. She looked around the room and started to cry. She never knew a time that she had cried so much in her life. She felt embarrassed when Bo watched her cry. Bo looked at her and pulled her closer to him. "What's going on with us, Bo?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash back! Sorry got excited!! Lol jk_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian had said those words before. It was about a month after Lillian's parents died. She was alone and had just hung up the phone after talking to Bo. She started crying; the sound echoed.

Bo felt uneasy leaving her alone. She hadn't left him when both his parents died. Bo checked on Vincent and Damian before he left. Bo and Lillian had parted a few weeks prior, but the distance between them caused Bo emotion and physical pain. So Bo asked her back. Being the reinstated loving boyfriend he was trying to be, Bo ran down to Lillian's house. Few people were left in Ambrose, but those that were left still went about their usual business.

The lights were on and sounds were coming from the house. Bo walked up the front steps and looked through the window on the door. Lillian lay crying on the couch. He knocked at the door. Lillian sat up and ran to the door. She fell into Bo's arms when she finally opened the door. They walked and sat on the couch.

"Bo, what's going on with us? With everything?" Lillian asked. Bo had done it. He had come to complete peace with it. Damian helped, of course. Vincent was the innocent one.

Bo had cut the brakes the night before; it was quiet easy for him. The next morning Bo and Damian followed behind the small van for a few miles. The hills started to go down steeper and Bo could tell they were struggling to stop. The van suddenly jerked to the right and spun out of control. They hit the gravel and rolled into the ditch. The van came to a rocking stop on its wheels. Bo and Damian parked the truck and casually walked over to the light blue tinted van. The hood was smoking slightly. The windows had shattered and the windshield was smashed completely. Lillian's father was slung over the steering wheel. He was alive, but just barely. Damian quickly broke his neck. Lillian's mother was a bit harder. She was laying on the floor of the van. The blood steamed down her face, within minutes she would be bleeding to death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now there they sat Lillian clinging to Bo with her life crying, not exactly understanding why. Bo just held her and calmed her down. The front door opened and closed with a slam and footsteps echoed downstairs. Bo stood to check to see who had come in, but Lillian couldn't let go. He might be horrible to her at times, but he had always been there for her regardless of whatever else was going on in their little corner of world.

"I'll be back in a second," Bo said and walked out of the bathroom. Lillian got out of the tub and dressed. She walked out and across the hall and changed into new clothes. Damian and Dalton would have to be back by now. Lillian sat at her vanity and brushed out her hair. Her neck in some spots were slightly scratch and stung a bit, but not serious.

Foot sets creaked on the steps as they wondered. Her bedroom door opened and Dalton walked in. Lillian looked at him through the mirror.

"Lillian, umm, Bo wants us to get your keys from you so we can get your stuff." Lillian nodded. Her threat was still intact, she wasn't about to let them hurt Dalton, he was the only normal one with in a hundred miles.

Lillian reached into the side draw of the vanity and pulled out a set of keys. "Dalton, no body except You, Me, and Vincent know this ok. I left school for good, so all of my stuff is in a storage building. It's mostly a couple boxes of clothes, a dresser, a desk, and my computer stuff is in two big green containers. You must, and mean you must get me those green containers by any means necessary." Dalton nodded.

"Are you going to be ok here without us?" Dalton asked. Lillian smirked and nodded.

"You'll be back by late tonight if you're lucky, or tomorrow. Don't be afraid of Vincent either, he would hurt a hair on your head. Your friends' maybe, but not you," Lillian finished and looked back into the vanity mirror.

Dalton looked at her for a second, walked out of the room, and downstairs into Damian's idling truck parked in the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay i finally got around to posting again it's been hecktic. anyway enjoy::

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had dropped past Ambrose and the street lights flickered to life. Everything was full of sound and light. Lillian sat on the porch and watched. The boys weren't back yet, she knew they wouldn't be. Bo was focused in the house. She rubbed her neck as she waited patiently. She had to tell him, he was bound to find out sooner or later.

Lillian opened the door and walked in. Bo was messing around in the kitchen, sharpening his knife blades. Lillian leaned on the door frame of the kitchen and looked at him. She pushed a small wisp of hair out of her face and smiled at him, once he had looked up at her.

"Bo, we, I, umm, I-I'm not going back to school. I can't pay for tuition so I can't attend anymore." Lillian said quickly. Bo just looked at her and then looked back at his knives.

"I know," Bo replied nonchalantly. Lillian looked at him puzzled.

"How?"

"You're financial advisor called here your first year, said you couldn't make the second semester payment. Called again your sophomore year, same thing. Then she called a couple weeks ago, said you couldn't make anymore payments, and me and Vincent had killed anyone so I couldn't make the payment for you, said you were getting removed."

"You were making my payments? My F.A. told me that the money was coming from scholarships. Wait, how'd she get the number here?"

Bo examined the knife blade very carefully then ran a finger over the edge. "It was the shop number, I wrote it on one of the forms for school. Something about primary contacts, I believe. Figured it couldn't hurt to see you happy at school. You always did have more use for school than me."

Lillian felt touched and surprised by Bo. He was barely ever so generous. Each semester he paid for was at least six grand if not more. Hadn't he been the one to fight her for going to college. The he turned around and did that. The light above the kitchen table flickered slightly.

"Generator kicked in finally." Bo mentioned, Lillian barely acknowledge it.

"Bo," Lillian whispered faintly. He looked up at her questioningly. "I love you."

"Yeah, me too." Bo replied and looked back at his knives. She walked up beside him and knelt down by him. She moved his face toward hers and kissed his lips softly.

"Nobody was ever, ever that nice to me. I love you so much," Lillian whispered.

_Girls really do respond if you treat them like shit._ Bo thought. She looked up at him, pulled him off the chair and onto the floor. She pulled his head down into a passionately heated kiss.

The chair tipped backwards onto the floor. Bo angled himself on top of her and kissed down her neck. Lillian shivered at his touch. Both knew in the back of their minds what kind of relationship they had, neither one cared.

"Now, right here, on the floor," Lillian whispered, to which Bo happily obliged. He ripped off his own shirt and then for Lillian's. Her hair was still wet from her bath earlier, he rubbed the side of his face in her hair. He kissed the tops of her breasts and then worked his way down to her navel. He unzipped her pants and then hassled with his own. Lillian kicked her pants into the corner of the kitchen and then pulled Bo down closer to her.

She laid there in her lacy black panties with a mismatched white bra. Bo continued to kiss her roughly as his hand wiggled her panties down to her ankles, to which Lillian kicked them by her pants. Lillian bit Bo's lip, harder than usual, drawing blood. Lillian licked off the blood hungrily. Bo had managed to kick his boxers off in a random direction and crawled on top of Lillian.

"Bo...Bo...Bo..." Lillian whispered. Bo thrust in and out of her slow at first than fast and faster. She kissed the sides of his face, biting him every so often, and moved with every thrust and pound. Bo sucked on her neck in places, causing her to moan his name in ecstasy. Bo could feel her coming closer and closer as he worked on her. Lillian let out a finishing moan. Bo followed close after. He collapsed on top of her and rolled to her side. He lay shaking next to her. Lillian kissed the sides of his face, she could feel the sweat on her lips. Bo move his hand slowly down her body and started to tease her as he traced the top and inside of her thigh. She moved her body closer to him. She pushed his hand closer and rubbed his fingers around her clit. Lillian bit her lip and gave a small moan. Bo fingered her happily. A sneaky smile crossed her face and then she kissed him again.

"You're a big tease," Lillian said as they lay on the cold kitchen floor. Lillian started shaking slightly.

"You're the tease, walking around here with those clothes, and this body," He said and rubbed his hand over her sides. Lillian was still slightly self conscious about the way she looked even though she did admit she did looked better than she did in high school.

"We should get changed," Lillian whispered.

"Yeah, come on, we can shower together." Bo replied and sat up. He picked up Lillian and carried her upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon reflected into Bo's room and bounced off the standing mirror. She hadn't been able to sleep, too many things were roaming through her head. Bo was sleeping peacefully next to her.

Lillian quietly got out of bed and walked through the halls of the house. She walked downstairs and collected their clothes from the kitchen and threw them on the back of the couch. She walked on the porch and looked out of the town. She remembered how the town used to look and sound.

_Tourist came from all over to see the famous and world renowned House of Wax built by a master artist, Trudy Sinclair. Funded, of course, by Victor Sinclair. Always a few new faces everyday, even during the winter. The town of Ambrose was picturesque. Almost seemed like a bit of heaven. Then children went missing, playing in the yard happily one minute the next gone. The cannery closed up, losing more tourists. Finally, everyone started to leave. The only ones remaining were the elderly, the parish, shop owners and the Sinclair's. Until Victor shot his wife and then himself. Ambrose was shortly popular again, but only for a month or so. Mostly police, not the happy families which once roamed the streets. The boys were young and Dalton had just been born a year before she was diagnosed with the cist. Once their parents died Damian was 18 and could care for the boys, but not Dalton. Even with her living in with them, they couldn't. Social Services came quickly and put him in a good home. She had contacted his adoptive parents once and awhile, receiving pictures as he grew up. She kept every one they had sent her. They had stopped his junior year. He still looked close to what was junior pictures looked like. _

The truck was still gone from the driveway. She had figured they'd be back by now, they could have pulled over to spend the night somewhere. She hoped that's what had happened.

Lillian looked toward the gas station, the lights were on, but she swore she saw someone moving. Maybe she should get Bo. No, it would be the lights playing tricks on her. Lillian shrugged it off and walked back into the house, double bolting the door as she did. The house was dark, with the exception of the kitchen light above the stove. Lillian walked into the kitchen and shut off the light. She didn't remember it being on. The house creaked after the light went out. She felt scared, terrified, as if she wanted to scream out in terror. She didn't though. She took a few steps and heard a side door creak open. Her head jerked in the direction of the door.

_Maybe if I hide on the floor no one will find me. Wait, I'm being silly. Bo's upstairs sleeping and Vincent is gone with Dalton and Damian. Those other people are locked up. _Lillian thought. _Maybe my eyes weren't playing tricks. No, I'm getting myself worked up._

She walked toward the steps and heard shoes on the linoleum tiling in the kitchen. She froze. She couldn't scream or run. It wasn't girls' shoes either, it was men's work boots. Or a heavy pair of shoes. Lillian stopped breathing slightly.

_Maybe Bo's up and he's trying to trick me. I'll get him, but I'd rather get upstairs first._ Lillian thought and tip-toed up the steps. The footsteps followed her. A pang of fear struck her. She was almost to the landing, two steps from safety. Well as safe as you could get living with a serial killer. She jumped the last two steps and ran for the first room she could find. It was Vincent's, thank god. He had a bolt on his door and Lillian locked the door and turned on the lights. There was a tunnel that led from Vincent's room to Bo's room, but she couldn't remember where Vincent had hid the entrance.

Lillian could hear the footsteps at the door and saw the door handle jiggle. In a moment of weakness she let out a petrified scream of terror. It could have woken the dead, it did of course wake Bo. He noticed Lillian wasn't in bed with him and looked through the open door. He could see the vague outline of someone standing at the door trying to force their way into the room. Bo quietly got out of bed and reached for his double bladed bowie and lifted the floor boards which led him to Vincent's room. He pushed open the entrance to Vincent's hidden door and looked for Lillian.

"BO! BO! HELP!" Lillian screamed and cried. Bo crawled out of the closet wall and into the open room. Lillian was huddled in a corner of the room.

"Lily." Bo whispered. Her head jerked from side to side and spotted Bo. He had his knife out and looked under the door. The feet had left and the door rattling had subsided. He ran to Lillian and held her.

"It's ok, it's ok. They're gone." Bo whispered and rocked her back and forth. Needless to say, they slept in Vincent's room that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lillian found herself cuddling Vincent's pillow and Bo was nowhere to be found. Every door was open and everything was thrown out into the open. Lillian sat up and walked around the piles of stuff on the floors. She looked around as she walked through the hall and down the stairs. Her stuff was piled next to the door and Dalton was snoozing on the couch. She smiled and walked down by him without a care. Damian came wondering in.

"Good, y'er up. Bo told us what happened last night. Both captives are present and accounted for and we rounded up two more. We gottem good last night. Tucker this little one out though." Damian said. "Cleaned out the building." Lillian's smile faded and she glared at Damian.

"He saw you kill them. He watched you kill his friends." Lillian said bluntly.

"No, he was crying most of the time. Chased a blonde one into the warehouse, died on her knees. Suppose that's how she lived by the looks of her." Damian commented. Dalton slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. They were blood shot and swollen from crying.

"Bo and Vincent are still looking for whoever it was." Damian finished.

"You ok, Dalt?" Lillian asked caringly. He just looked at the floor. "It's ok, it'll be ok." She said and held onto him. He was still the baby of the family.

Bo and Vincent walked into the house. Damian looked at them. Bo shook his head.

"Whoever it was is gone now. I think maybe that guy came in here last night and then ran back to the girl to save her. Didn't help him though, I still took a few slugs at her face and then got him." Bo explained. Lillian nodded, Dalton was quiet, but still felt comforted by Lillian's effort.

Bo motioned his head toward Dalton.

"He's upset, cuz you guys went and killed his friends." Lillian said, almost angrily.

"He's just not used to it that's all. It'll take some time before he opens up to the idea." Bo said and walked into the kitchen. Lillian scowled and Bo then focused back on Dalton. He looked just as helpless as he did the first time she held him.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Lillian whispered. Dalton nodded slightly. He knew he was safe with Lillian around.

"Lets go, we have some work to finish." Bo said as he emerged from the kitchen with three beers in his hands.


	12. All has come to fall

Tres bored :: I've finished three chapies in like two days so yeah enjoy. Let me know if it need more descript.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian cleaned out the dusty coffee pot and brewed a fresh batch. Dalton sat at the table silently. Lillian grabbed out the sugar and cream and set it out on the table.

"Dalt, you hungry?" Lillian asked. Dalton just stared forward with a blank look on his face. "Do you want some cereal or how about some eggs?"

The coffee ended in a trickle. Lillian pulled out two mugs and filled them up. She set one in front of Dalton. She poured in massive amounts of sugar and cream before she spoke next.

"Listen, I'm not used to it either and I know it's hard because your friends are being murdered by your family. Whoa that does sound worse," Lillian stopped and thought. "But anyway, hey, I need to go shop'n, come with me. We need to get away."

"Why don't we just stay away? Not come back," Dalton muttered.

"Bo would find us, he's merciless. I'm going to get changed and then we'll go." Lillian finished and walked upstairs with her mug.

Dalton stared round the kitchen. It was something out of a fairytale almost. He seemed to be remembering this place, but he was unsure. Things weren't in the right place.

Lillian shook her head as she walked into her room. She had yet to move some things out of the room since she moved in with Bo. Lillian dressed in a pair of dark wash blue jeans with a white spaghetti strap top. She brushed out her hair and did her make-up carefully. Dalton knocked on the door and then walked in.

"How're we gonna pay for the stuff?"

"Bo's got a cash stash around here somewhere, but go start the truck and I'll be down in a bit." Dalton nodded and did as he was told.

Lillian found a pair of Bo's boots and slid them on. She reached behind the headboard of his bed and pulled out a worn and beaten cigar box. She pulled out four hundred dollar bills and walked downstairs by Dalton.

Dalton sat quietly in the car. Lillian wrote Bo a little note and walked outside. She felt the cash rubbing on the side of her leg and hopped into the driver's seat. Lillian pulled out of the driveway in Damian's truck and drove out of town.

An hour later the truck rumbled into Marote, a small, but quaint, town an hour south of Ambrose, two hours by highway. Dalton and Lillian pulled into Savings King, a small lesser name store somewhat like Wal-Mart, and parked the truck.

"We'll be here for about an hour, give or take a bit. I have a list of absolute necessities. If you need something that's not on the list, find me and I'll see about it. Do you need any kind of medication?"

"No, I used to have asthma, but not anymore. I still wheeze once and while but not like I used to."

"Fair enough, ok we'll meet at the front counters in thirty minutes. Take this half and I'll take the other." Dalton nodded and took the piece of paper. They crawled out of the truck and walked inside.

"We have to stop in a few more places before we can leave to go back home so be patient." Lillian said and gave him a cart. They separated ways and headed for their own areas.

Lillian wondered down to the auto department and picked up a few new boxes of spark plugs and a new jack for Bo's, recently stuck truck. Damian had given her a small list of things he would die without and Lillian ran to the hunting department to fetch them. She eventually meandered toward the crafts department. The store chain carried a very unusual item, large boxes of molders wax. Of course, the store's previous owner used to over stock and out ship extra boxes to Ambrose for Trudy. The boxes had gone down in size since she had seen them last, but picked up a few boxes for Vincent along with a new set of brushes and waxing paint.

She ended up in the children's clothing section of the store and felt a bit sad for herself since; she didn't think she'd have children. Lillian continued on with her shopping picking up a few new pair of pants for the guys and a few outfits for herself.

Dalton spotted Lillian in the clothing department and walked up to her.

"I think I've got everything." Dalton muttered quietly.

"Let me just give a quick check. Everything is in perfect stock then?" Dalton nodded.

"Great, I wanna get a few more first aid items then we can get out of here and go to the next place." Dalton followed Lillian to the pharmacy area of the store and watched her throw in, at least three extra of everything.

"I love how this place has cheap stuff," Lillian commented as they were checking out. The total came to two hundred fifty-seven dollars. "Ok it's not that cheap, but it does."

They walked into the parking lot and drove out of the lot.

"We just have to pick up some work boots for the guys and then we can go home," Lillian said and pulled into a Payless. "Do you need any boots or shoes?"

"Maybe," Lillian turned off the truck and they walked in.

"Grab your size from here to here. I'm gonna get the guys their boots, then I'm gonna get my own so just come find me when your ready."

About ten minutes later Dalton found Lillian with three extra boxes of shoes, along with the original three boxes for the guys.

"Ready?" Lillian asked.

"As I'll ever be," Dalton replied and helped Lillian carry the boxes to the register.

The cashier eyed them carefully as they checked out.

"189.84," The girl muttered.

"Damn, not enough. Can you take cash than the credit card?"

"Sure," The girl replied and looked Dalton up and down.

"Today please," Lillian said angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The cashier took the cash and then worked with the credit card machine.

"All set, receipt with you or in the bag?"

"With me is fine. Dalton, please get the bags." Dalton smiled at the cashier and walked out with the bags in hand to the truck. He threw them into the cab and jumped into the truck.

"Thanks for your help, Dalt. Nobody ever helps me," Lillian commented and pulled out of the parking lot.

Lillian fussed with the radio as they drove through town. She took a quick right and sped down the back roads to Ambrose.

"Dalt, did you ever get the feeling that something was quiet right?" Lillian asked about half an hour into the drive.

"Once and awhile, why do you ask," He answered.

"Cuz I've got that feeling right now, it just came up on me." Lillian answered. "Here throw this tape into the player. It's Manson; hope you don't mind listening to it."

"Na, I'm fine with it," Dalton answered and happily put the tape in. The scenery rushed by them. As they neared Ambrose a fog seemed to be filling the town.

"What's with the fog?" Dalton asked looking out of the windows. Lillian rolled down the driver's window and looked out into the partial darkness.

"That's not fog, its smoke." Lillian corrected and she took a deep breath. They pulled up to the house.

"I thought that the museum doesn't have lights."

"What?" Lillian asked and forced the truck into park. She jumped out of the truck and ran to the edge of the road. "Dalton, hurry!" Lillian yelled and ran toward the museum.

It was melting, all four thousand square feet of it. Bo and Vincent were possibly still inside and the walls were melting. Damian ran toward her.

"Damian, where are they? Where the fuck are they?!" Lillian screamed.

"Inside they haven't come out."

"Where's the side entrance? Where's Vincent's tunnel entrance?" Lillian asked. Damian pulled her toward the theatre and down the side steps. They entered the basement and through a side door. She remembered that there were at lease fourteen separate entrances and exits to the basement to the museum. They ran toward the heat of the tunnel. Wax was sliding down the walls of the tunnels. She could see the fire flickering in the short distance.

The wax was starting to coat the door when they burst through. The scorching heat was unbearable, but Lillian had to find them. Suddenly, the floor above them collapsed and wax splashed everywhere. Damian covered her before she was hit. Bo and Vincent fell with the ceiling.

"Damian, grab Vincent. I'll grab Bo. Hurry before the smoke gets too bad." Lillian yelled and they pulled the twins off the carving table they landed on.

They pulled them down into the tunnel and Damian slammed the entrance shut as the wax started to bubble on top. Lillian and Damian pulled the boys into a second side tunnel. Lillian ran to the surface to find Dalton.

"Dalt! Dalt!" Lillian yelled. He came out from behind one of the buildings. "Hurry, down here."

They ran down to where Damian was holding Vincent and Bo.

"We need to get to the house and to the truck before anyone comes."

"Who's going to know?" Dalton asked.

"That fucking smoke is at least two miles high! I saw it at least ten minutes before we got home!" Lillian replied yelling.

"We'll follow this into the house and we'll grab as much stuff as we can care and head to my house." Damian instructed. Dalton and Lillian pulled Bo and Damian led the way with Vincent.

The group approached the basement to the house and kicked opened the trap door.

"Dalton, help take Bo and Vincent upstairs and into the truck. I'm going to pack stuff up." Lillian said and ran to the kitchen. Dalton and Damian pulled the twins up the wooden steps and walked in on Lillian piling everything from kitchen ware to photos in to boxes.

"Get them into the goddamn truck and then get your asses back here!" Lillian ordered and ran upstairs. She filled laundry baskets full of clothes and random toiletries. The boys loaded up the twins and then ran back in.

"Start filling up crates we need to get everything out of here," Lillian yelled from upstairs and ran from room to room collecting stuff. Dalton ran up and started pulling things out of all the room and throwing them into the crates he had brought up.

Lillian reached behind Bo's headboard and pulled out the cigar box and threw it in her purse. "Clear out all ID of any kind!" She yelled. Damian started loading Lillian's storage stuff into the cab of the truck along with all the boxes and crates that were being thrown in his direction. Lillian check all the rooms up and then pulled the wall in front of Dr. Sinclair's office shut and pushed the hall table in front of it. Some secrets had to stay that way.

Lillian checked over her room and then through Bo's. She spotted a few loose boxes under the bed and grabbed them and gave them to Dalton on his way down.

"Damian! Get the guns and knives from the cases and unlock the trophy cases." Lillian yelled. She checked through Vincent's room. She took down his pictures and threw all his clothes into some extra crates.

It took them twenty minutes before they heard the sirens. Lillian's heart dropped, but they were still a good mile or two away. All the rooms were bare and empty, besides the beds and the furnitures. Everything was packed generously into the truck. Lillian jumped in the passenger seat and held Bo's head. Dalton rode in the back and kept Vincent's head elevated and breathing.

"Where's the big ring of keys?" Lillian asked. Damian pulled them out of his pocket.

"Thank you," Lillian said and kissed his cheek. "No fucking floor it, we have to get out of here before they get here."

The rocks and dust flew as they sped down the road and through the back roads to Damian's setup. Lillian rubbed Bo's face as the scenery past them. He was breathing, along with Vincent. Bo's face was badly bleeding, but he was still shifting, which made Lillian happy.

"I'm going to fucking kill those sons-a-bitches, if the wax didn't." Lillian muttered and fawned over Bo.

"We're here," Damian said and pulled into the driveway. The smoke was still visible. A happy puppy ran out from the house as they approached. Damian carried Vincent and Lillian and Dalton carried Bo into the house. Lillian sat Bo on the couch and Damian laid Vincent on a pool table.

"Get the truck cleared out, put all the stuff from the house in the spare room over there. Put my storage stuff in the garage, and put the damn groceries away." Lillian said as she examined Bo and Vincent. A good amount of wax covered their clothes and their exposed skin.

"Dalton, bring in the crates with my clothes and the crates with Vincent's clothes. The cops will be coming through soon and we need to get these guys changed and put in the hidden side rooms." Dalton did as told and Lillian eventually found a change of clothes for both unconscious men.

"Dalton, didn't you have clothes?" Damian asked as they put away the groceries. Lillian looked like she had been through hell and back, she felt like it too.

"They're changed. I'm going to do the same, get them put in the side rooms. Do it now and them come back to this. Oh, and set me out some long dinner candles. I need to get the wax off their faces." Lillian said and walked into the bathroom.


	13. Its how it works

How'd you guys like that for a cliff-hanger? Oh yeh there'll be a sequel. but yeh I'm gona finish this up. This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it, I'm gona cliff hang it for you so that u can get psyched for a sequel.::

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian had started melting the wax from Bo's face as he lay unconscious. His face was cleared and he was breathing steadily. Vincent had lost his mask during the fall, but his face didn't seem to have anymore wax than it did when he came home after working for hours. She had shown Dalton how to move the candles to melt the wax and he had cleared up Vincent's face.

No sooner had they finished when a few knocks came at the front door. Lillian pulled the hidden door closed sealing Bo off to the world and Dalton did the same to Vincent's room.

"Open the door; I'm going to stay in there with Bo. Come get me when they leave." Lillian whispered, Dalton nodded, and she disappeared into the wall. Damian opened the door and was greeted by two tall and lurking police officers.

Lillian could hear them in talking through the walls. She lay down next to Bo as he lay unconscious. She wiped his face with a cold towel and smiled at him. She kissed his forehead and snuggled next to him. She could still slightly smell his aftershave, at least over the smoke. His hair had small traces of wax in it. She was afraid to cut it or melt it out, so she left it in and brushed what she could out. She wanted to cry so much. Blame her self even, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong and hopeful that they would be fine.

With great regret she couldn't drag them into the hospital; they could be spotted or reported. Lillian had studied enough first aid to know what could be expected of unconscious people. She hoped they would awake soon, because they had no way of giving them nutrition, other than opening their mouths and shoving it in. She drifted asleep as she waited for the boys to come get her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lillian woke, she noticed it was to dark to be seen outside. Her door was cracked open a little and Bo was shifted his head. She left his side and walked into the living room. Dalton and Damian were tossing back beers as they watched a football game.

"Hey, Lily, we were gonna wake you up, but we thought you might need to sleep." Damian said and offered her a beer. She waved it away and rubbed her arms.

"You cold?" She nodded slightly. Damian got up and walked into his room and grabbed out a sweater. She put it on happily and it fell past her knees. She heard some clinking in the kitchen and then noticed that Vincent's door was all the way open.

"Did he," Lillian started and then ran into the kitchen. Vincent was standing over the stove boiling a pot of wax. She ran over to him and leeched on. He rubbed his hand on the back of her head and kissed the top of it.

"How's Bo doing?" Vincent asked.

"He's moving a bit, hasn't woken up tho." Lillian answered. "How are you?"

"Did it all melt?" Vincent asked. She nodded regrettably. "We'll just rebuild." She smiled at his perseverance. "He'll pull through, don't worry."

Despite what Vincent had done in his life, Lillian still felt safe around him. She didn't care what his face looked like without his mask, most people thought that Lillian did make fun of him behind his back, but she couldn't she never did. He had always treated her so kindly.

_One summer after Lillian had moved into Damian's old room, the summer Trudy had Dalton. Vincent remembered that she had slept next to him that whole summer. Bo had been shipped to a summer reform camp. He felt so good to her. At first he thought it was just because he looked a little like Bo which drew her toward him, but that was far from the reason._

_One night, while Trudy and Victor were out in town, Vincent made a move. He was 15 at the time so it didn't seem uncommon. Lillian was just shy of her 13th birthday. They were lying in Vincent's bed staring at the ceiling when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. At first Lillian didn't know how to act or even respond. Vincent took the opportunity to go for a second. This time Lillian met him part way. He felt as if he should feel bad, but he didn't. He'd thought for along time that Lillian and he should be together, he could kill Bo while they go out hunting one day. Lillian would cry though, he never liked to see her cry or in pain, it'd hurt him too._

Lillian let go of Vincent, walked around the kitchen, and then back into the living room. She sat down next to Damian.

"What'd the cops want anyway?" Lillian asked.

"They wanted to see if any of us had seen anything, heard anything, or knew anyone that lived in Ambrose. Told them my brother used to live there; then moved a few years ago, said they found evidence that people had been living there recently." Damian said and threw a bottle cap at the TV screen.

"They looked around the house a bit. Thought it was a bit weird that two men were living here and boxes of 'feminine' products were sitting in the dinning room." Lillian blushed slightly.

"I said they were my girlfriend's stuff and she was in the process of moving in." Damian finished.

"I'm gonna check on Bo," Lillian said and walked into the side room. Bo had turned over in his sleep. She was lucky he was alive, she walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. He turned over and looked at her.

"Where are we?" Bo asked and yawned. He coughed when he took a breath in. She rubbed his hair.

"The museum melted, baby, you were luck me and Damian ran in and grabbed you. Me and Dalton ran into town to get the supplies and we came back and the museum was melting. Damian said that you were inside. I ran in with Damian following. The cops swarmed the town within half an hour. We got as much stuff as possible," Lillian explained near tears.

"Did you get the cigar box behind the headboard?" Lillian nodded, Bo coughed again. "Did you find some boxes under my bed?"

"Yeah, I grabbed them just in case. All of the stuff is in the dinning room, I'm going to count it out later after dinner." Lillian said. Bo attempted to sit up, but fell back in pain.

"Relax, Bo, you fell from the first floor. You're all bruised up, just relax." Lillian said and helped him lay back down. "It'll be ok."


End file.
